All Types of Love Are Finally Being Accepted
by oth97
Summary: Senior year & Peyton is secretly falling in love with Haley. Meanwhile Haley is confused about her sexuality as she starts noticing girls, Peyton in particular. The usual characters are faced with the usual obstacles of high school and a relationship starts to develop between Haley & Peyton, but will it survive? Not a very good summary so just read and find out :) Femslash Paley
1. Reality & Confusion Set In

A/N: Hey, so this is my very first fanfiction so please be nice. Straight out this is definitely going to be a femslash so if you don't like those types of stories then don't read. I know it's a bit bold for me to take on a femslash right away but I've always wanted to, so please rate and any suggestions will be considered =) This is only a short sort of introduction to what the story will be so please don't judge badly straight away.. I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes…enjoy =)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Pairing: Peyton and Haley

Rating: M, just to be safe for later chapters

It was the first day of senior year as Peyton Sawyer walked into the quad, the sun beating down on her pale neck, with a flirtatious brunette attached to her hip. She looked around the busy quad trying to find the one person she always has a glimpse at every morning, secretly of course. Her blonde curls bounced up and down as her brunette best friend dragged her across the quad. As they were about to head into the corridor, Peyton spotted the honey blonde girl she always looks forward to seeing; sitting in her usual place, doing what she normally does in the mornings. This was always the highlight of her day, watching the honey blonde sit reading, studying or doing some sort of homework, and also watching as the sun shined on the girls face, highlighting her beautiful brown eyes.

"Peyton. Peyton! P. Sawyer!" The curly blonde was pulled out of her trance.

"Huh?" was all she could manage to choke out as she was still recovering from the honey blonde's beauty. "Oh…sorry Brooke, were you saying something?" Peyton asked the brunette.

"Forget that, what were you staring at? Or should I say who were you staring at?" Brooke asked with her famous devious grin planted on her face. She followed Peyton's gaze, and the grin slowly feel into a confused expression, "Haley?"

"Uh…um…I-"Peyton stuttered.

"Why were you looking at her?"

"Uh…I was…um…her shirt!"

"Wha-?"

Peyton cut Brooke off, "I was just looking at her shirt. It's um….nice", Peyton lied.

"Wow P. Sawyer, I'd never think that when you started noticing fashion, you'd notice the wrong kind first! Haha that shirt is…wow…and look at that stupid poncho, ugliest thing out!" Brooke teased, obviously not noticing the instability in the curly blonde's voice.

"Hey", Peyton said as she slapped Brooke's arm, "be nice, she's just not like you." Shit Peyton why did you just defend Haley! You can't do that, Brooke would suspect something!

Brooke looked at Peyton as if she was on drugs, "Ouch, why did you-"

Peyton cut Brooke off again. She needed to think of something quick. "Um…I mean….uhh…she doesn't have your great fashion sense, like anyone would ever wear a poncho like that, they are so last century." It killed Peyton inside to insult the honey blonde like this, but she couldn't afford to get caught.

Brooke's smile returned, "that's my P. Sawyer, I guess you can pick out bad fashion sense, even if you are a little behind with the time period," Brooke teased, "now come on let's get to homeroom, I think you've had enough of bad fashion for one day." Brooke laughed as she tugged on the curly blondes arm.

Peyton playfully slapped the brunette again as the two girls laughed their way through the buzzing corridor. Although, underneath Peyton's laugh were her thoughts on how close that actually was. She nearly got caught. Nearly. The curly blonde let out a silent sigh of relief. Her secret was safe, for now.

Meanwhile, Haley James was oblivious to all that just went on. She sat, as usual, by herself at the table furthest away from the jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends. She thought they were pathetic putting all their time into sports and dancing around in skimpy skirts cheering on this sport. She was perfectly happy with sitting there, in her own little world of books and homework, while waiting for her best friend to arrive. 'He should be here soon,' she thought, and continued with her work. The honey blonde was so concentrated on her work that she didn't notice the sandy blonde haired boy sneaking up behind her.

"BOO!" He screamed as he grabbed Haley from behind.

The honey blonde jumped out of her seat, letting out a muffled scream, as the sandy haired boy had covered her mouth knowing that she was going to scream. Haley then realised that it was only her best friend and not some psycho murder or something, "Lucas Eugenie Scott you gave me a frigan heart attack!" She said, punching Lucas in the arm.

"Ouch! Hales why'd you punch me for?"

"You know that I scare easily!"

"Yeah that's why I did it."

Haley raised her fist again.

"I mean…ah….Hales come on it was only a joke. And anyway you're lucky I know you so well that I covered your mouth so no one would hear you scream." He said, flinching, thinking Haley was going to strike again. But she didn't. He looked up, seeing a huge smile planted on her face.

"You're lucky you're my best friend and I can't stay mad at you."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"But, guess what, paybacks a bitch Luke," Haley laughed, as she bent down to collect her things.

Lucas was scared now. He knew Haley, and when Haley had her mind set on something she won't give up until it's done.

"DING" the bell rang and Lucas and Haley made their way to their homeroom with linked arms.

"Thanks to your little joke where going to be late on the first day!" Haley teased.

"Oh come on Hales its senior year, our time to shine, so why not be late once in a while?"

Haley raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

"Ok I know, you're a nerd and can't afford to have your perfect record ruined." The sandy blonde haired boy teased his best friend, as they entered the room.

"Hey, I'm not a-" Haley stopped in the middle of her sentence. She was suddenly captivated by the curly blonde sitting by the in window. She had never noticed the curly blonde until now, at least not in this way. Haley had never really noticed how truly beautiful Peyton was until now. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with inspiration but also deep sadness and all Haley felt like doing was making that sadness disappear from Peyton's eyes. 'Wait, why I am thinking like this? Especially about a girl! I like guys…right?' Haley questioned herself. She was so confused, but didn't have much time to think on it.

"Haley? Hales!" Lucas waved his hands in front of Haley's face trying to get her attention, and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" was all she could manage to say because she was still a little confused.

"Are you feeling ok? You hardly ever stop in the middle of a sentence!" Lucas teased.

"Oh shut up Luke!" Haley quickly recovered, not wanting anyone, especially Lucas, to notice her confusion. "I'm not that nerdy!" She slapped his arm and walked off to her seat, making sure it was as far away as possible from the beautiful curly blonde. She still couldn't wrap her head around why she felt the way she did when she walked in the door and her eyes fell on Peyton. It just didn't make any sense so she decided from now on she will do whatever it takes to avoid the curly blonde.

Lucas took a seat next to Haley, "Hey Hales I'm sorry I was just joking about the whole nerd thing."

"Yeah I know, haha but it's true, I am a nerd." Haley laughed, "and I honestly could care less." The rest of homeroom they talked about how excited they were to make their predictions for that year and Haley forgot all about the curly blonde, for now.


	2. They've Got Guts

A/N: OK here's the next chapter. Hope you don't think it's boring :$ it needed to be written for the relevance of the story, but I promise you that chapter 3 will be very interesting :) Please review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad this week is over!" Haley exclaimed as she threw her bag on the floor and collapsed on Lucas' bed, "I'm so exhausted and I swear I'm going to need a chiropractor if we're seriously only allowed to go to our lockers once a day!"

"Aw, I thought you liked school," Lucas teased, "and you were so excited to go back!"

"Really, with the whole subtly calling me a nerd?"

"Hey, I never said 'nerd'," Lucas teased.

"Yeah, but saying I like school and I was excited practically sums it up," Haley said sitting up and glaring a Lucas.

"Hales, I'm sorry I was only joking around," Lucas sat on the bed next to her pulling her into a hug, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, it's just been a long week ok? I better go home." Haley said as she tried to get off the bed.

Lucas pulled her back done, grabbing her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "Hales, I know you and I know when something's up. You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend."

"Lucas I-"

"No, no excuses. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's up."

Haley just sat there and stared straight ahead. She didn't' know if she should tell Lucas why she's acting so strange, because if she did he'd probably unfriend her in an instance. He wouldn't understand how confused she is right now. This whole week she tried to avoid the curly blonde she was sure she had feelings for.

Whenever Haley was around Peyton she got all butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help but stare at the perfect curly blonde. Luckily no one ever noticed, especially Peyton. Haley was still confused because up until last week she had always thought she was into guys, and maybe she still was. Maybe she was bi. She couldn't be sure though because she had never really had a proper boyfriend or anything and there was NO way she was going to experiment with a girl just to get closure.

"Haley," Lucas said softly, interrupting Haley's thoughts.

"Huh," Haley replied as she looked up to Lucas and a tear escaped from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and covered her face. She couldn't believe she was about to cry over this, over these stupid feelings that won't go away! She really needed to tell someone and get it off her chest.

Lucas was shocked; he had never seen Haley cry before, not like this at least. He could tell something was really up because the only time she ever cried was when they were little and she fell off her bike or her ice-cream fell on the ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "Hales, please tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you like this."

Haley slowly lifted her head and sighed. She was going to risk it, she needed to tell someone and she just hoped Luke didn't freak out. "It's so stupid Luke, I can't believe I was about to cry over it, it's just not like me, but I'm just so confused," Haley rambled on.

"Hey Haley, slow down, just take a deep breath. What are you confused about?"

"I…um," Haley stuttered. She hung her head making sure she couldn't see Lucas' face, "I think I'm…ah…into…um…girls."

Lucas just sat there for a moment processing what he had just heard. He wasn't expecting that at all, but he knew that it took a lot of guts for Haley to tell him and he knew how scared she would be that he would freak out on her, so he wasn't about to do that. He just hugged her tighter to show he was there for her and she just burst into tears. "Hey Hales, shh it's ok. It's not the end of the world. So what if you're into girls, it's not a big deal. I'm going to support you through this and I'm never going to turn my back on you."

This was exactly what Haley need to hear right now, she was so relieved, "Really?" She said as she sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Really," Lucas said. They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. "So, anyone in particular you're interested in?" Lucas said seriously.

"OMG Luke I can't believe you just asked me that, it feels so weird talking to you about this stuff," Haley sighed and lay down on the bed, "but yeah there is someone."

"Who!?" Lucas exclaimed genuinely interested.

"Lucas…"

"It's ok Hales you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Haley hesitated for a moment, "um…it's Peyton."

"Seriously? Oh my god Peyton Sawyer turned you gay!" Lucas teased.

Haley slapped him, "Hey she is very attractive," Haley sighed, "but nothing's going to happen anyway, I don't even think she knows my name."

"Hey, don't think like that anything's possible."

"Yeah," Haley sighed.

"So is that going to be one of your predictions?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?"

"We're making our predictions tonight, remember? Are you going to predict you and Peyton will be together?"

"Oh I forgot that was tonight, ha this week as just been so full on. The whole being gay or bi thing is just messing with my head, I can't seem to stop thinking or staring at a certain curly blonde and I'm exhausted from hauling my books around everywhere!"

"Wow, your life is so complicated Haley James," Lucas teased and Haley just slapped his arm again.

"Let's just get these predictions over and done with," She said as she got up and headed towards the door.

**xXx**

Peyton sat by her window, sketchpad in hand, drawing the beautiful honey blonde she adored. She was deep in thought about what she was going to do to get Haley's attention. She wanted so badly to just go over and befriend the honey blonde every morning, but then a certain flirtatious brunette would look at her weirdly and question her. She was ready to tell Brooke yet, so for now she was going to use her grades as an excuse.

The weekend passed by quickly and it was the start of the week again. Peyton walked through the halls alone, making her way to a place she wasn't very familiar with. She hesitated as she approached the door that read 'TUTOR CENTER'. Was she really about to do this? She found herself slowly opening the door, 'I guess I'm doing this' she thought to herself as she entered.

Sitting across the room sorting through some files was the breath taking honey blonde. Peyton took a moment to compose herself, "ahem" Peyton said and the honey blonde across the room jumped, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Haley was in shock, she couldn't believe that the girl she had recently discovered she had feelings for was standing in front of her talking to her. "I wasn't scared, really." Haley said blushing, feeling embarrassed.

'Aw how cute, she's blushing!' Peyton thought as she approached the honey blonde, "I'm Peyton Sawyer."

"Yeah, I know, cheerleader, right? Popular, gets all the boys blah blah."

Peyton felt a little sad that this was what Haley thought of her, "Believe me when I say I'm not like that at all, but anyway you don't know me."

Haley didn't know why she was being so rude to the girl she liked. Maybe it was just so she didn't show how she really felt, "whatever, why are you here?"

"Ouch, you're feisty aren't you?" Peyton teased. She noticed Haley started to blush a bit and wouldn't look her straight in the eye. 'It's probably nothing' she thought. "Isn't it obvious? I need a tutor and I heard you were the best."

"You want me to tutor you?" Haley asked, a little stunned. She didn't know what to do. If she tutored the beautiful curly blonde then there was no chance of her feelings ever disappearing, but on the plus side she would be spending a lot of time with her.

"Yeah, but that's only if you'll have me," Peyton grinned and said quickly before Haley had a chance to say no, "I know we don't really know each other and we are supposedly different, but who knows, we could actually have a lot in common. So please help me pass calculus? We might become friends along the way?"

Haley thought it over and eventually she agreed. "OK I will tutor you, but weren't not friends. You're a cheerleader and I'm a nerd so there's no chance of us ever becoming friends either," it killed Haley to say this, but she knew if she became friends with the perfect Peyton Sawyer she wouldn't be able to contain her feelings.

"Cool! I mean not the whole us never being friends, because anything's possible and we're not that different. Anyway, first session tomorrow morning at my house?" Peyton asked.

"Um-"

"Great!" She didn't give Haley a chance to pick a more public place. "Here's my address," she smiled taking out a piece of paper, "I'll see you at 7 a.m." She walked out of the room very happy with herself. She was actually going to have a chance to get to know Haley without getting any weird looks!

Haley just stood there, still in shock. Two days ago she told her best friend that Peyton Sawyer didn't even know her name, and now that same girl just asked her to tutor her and invited her to her house. Of course she was excited, really excited, but she was also scared that she might do something stupid and reveal her true feelings…Tomorrow morning is definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Tutor Girl or Tutor Girlfriend

A/N: I know I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I was just in a bad place for a while there, and then I got stuck a little bit writing this but I'm back thanks to everyone who reviewed and it following my story, I hope there's still people reading this :$

BTW if I forgot to mention before this story is going to mainly be an AU. Basically I'm going to use some things that happen in oth but I'm going to make it my own story and if you don't like the way I write it then it's simple just don't read. I promise to update more often…maybe. Sorry in advance for any mistakes and enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in One Tree Hill sadly :(

"Are you really going to do this Hales?" Lucas questioned as he pulled up at Peyton Sawyers house.

"I can't just not turn up Luke, then she might suspect something," Haley said as she got out of the car, "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school."

"Bye," Lucas said, driving away.

Haley walked slowly up to the door, hesitating for a moment before she worked up the courage to knock. A minute later, the curly blonde appeared, opening the door in a low cut tank top and pyjama shorts.

"I'm sorry I normally don't get really this early," Peyton said, noticing Haley's eyes had dropped to the ground, "If it's too uncomfortable I can get dressed." Peyton added, gesturing for Haley to enter.

"No, it's fine," Haley said walking in, "let's just get started."

"My room's upstairs," Peyton said, starting towards the stairs. Haley's face went as white as a ghost as she slowly followed the beautiful curly blonde up to her room.  
As soon as she walked in Haley felt so bad for judging Peyton so harshly straight away. She could tell just from the looks of her room that she wasn't a stuck up popular cheerleader. There were shelves and shelves of records and drawings everywhere and Haley was shocked as to how a like Peyton was to her.

Peyton noticed Haley's mouth had dropped, "See, you don't know me," she said grinning and sitting down on the bed.

"Did you draw all these? " Haley asked, still in shock.

"Yep," Peyton said, glowing.

Haley walked around looking at all her records. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"A cheerleader being into punk rock," Haley said shaking her head, "it's just weird, that's all."

"Like I said, you don't know me," Peyton said, looking away, hesitating for a moment, "my mum was a cheerleader, that's why I do it. She died when I was nine."

"Peyton I..."

"No, it's ok; I don't need your sympathy," she said walking over and sitting on the bed, "it was a long time ago and I'm fine, let's just get started ok?"

"Okay," Haley sat next to Peyton on the bed, but tried to keep as much distance as possible between them. She didn't want her feelings coming back; she wouldn't be able to control herself.

They worked through some maths problems, and Peyton was actually doing a really good job at faking not knowing how to solve them. She was going to stretch this tutor session as long as possible. Slowly, so Haley wouldn't notice, Peyton moved closer and closer to the honey blonde sitting next to her. She pretended she was trying to get a better look at the work, but she was really only trying to get a better look at the tutor.

Haley looked up and met Peyton's eyes for a split second, then quickly looked away, blushing. Peyton noticed this and tried to test the waters a little bit. She went to grab the paper off Haley, while brushing her hand slightly on Haley's leg, leaving it lingering then for a little longer than normal. Haley's face turned bright red, and Peyton smiled at her. They both felt the chemistry in the room, but they were just too scared to act on it.

Peyton wasn't going to stop at this, she knew Haley felt something, and she could feel it too. Peyton lifted her hand to Haley's face and slowly brushed a loss piece of hair behind her ear. Haley turned her eyes away, looking towards the ground.

"You are beautiful, Haley James," Peyton grabbed Haley's face and leaned closer to her...

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! You better be awake," Brooke burst into the room, noticing the two girls on the bed. Peyton quickly pulled away and Haley jumped up. Brooke looked over and saw the honey blonde standing there.

"What the hell, Peyton? " Brooke asked, confused as to what the two girls were doing, "why was that unfashionable nerd sitting next to you on your bed?"

"Brooke, be nice! Her name is Haley, and she's a tutor, remember?"

"Yeah?" Brooke said, not catching on.

"She's tutoring me in calculus."  
"But…"

"Haley I don't think we would get much work done with Brooke here, I'll text you and we'll meet up again."

Haley saw the plead in Peyton's eye, and in all honesty she didn't want to be in that room right now. She knew Brooke had seen what was about to happen, and she wanted to get out of there before the brunette had a chance to ask questions, "Um, yeah sure. She you later Peyton. Brooke." With that Haley quickly gathered up her stuff and walked out of the room.

Brooke still had a puzzled expression. She waited until she heard the front door close because she questioned Peyton.

"Brooke, it's not what it looks like," Peyton said fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm not as dumb as people think I am Peyt, I know what I saw. Plus, you are a frigan maths genius, why would you need tutoring?"

"I…um," Peyton was lost for words; she knew Brooke had put the pieces together and found out her secret she had been keeping since freshman year.

"Peyton, talk to me…" Brooke pleaded.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

Brooke was getting really pissed off now, "when I walked in here you were about to kiss that nerd! You don't know what to say? Why don't you start with telling me why the hell you were about to kiss her Peyton! Do you like her or something? Are you like a lesbian or something? I've known you nearly my whole life and you keep the fact that you might or might not be into girls a secret from me!"

"Brooke…"

"No, save it Peyton," the brunette said cutting Peyton off, "I don't want to hear it right now. I'm really pissed off that you didn't tell me and I need some time to process this. I'm not judging you or anything, I just need time to cool off, I'll see you later." Brooke walked towards the door.

"Brooke, wait!" Peyton shouted.

Brooke turned around slowly, "what?"

Peyton looked Brooke in the eyes and said, "I'm in love with her."

Brooke just looked at Peyton for what felt like forever. She needed to get out of there before she did or said something she would forget. "I need to go," and with that Brooke quickly made her way down the stairs and out of the house.

Peyton collapsed on her bed, sobbing softly. She was still trying to process what had happened and couldn't believe her friends reaction. What had gotten into Brooke? She normally supported her through anything; they were best friends after all…

_Please review __ I know it's a little short, but I'm getting there. Why do you think Brooke reacted that way? Haha you will just have to wait and see ;) _


End file.
